


last christmas.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Drinking, F/M, Gen, M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n gets invited to a christmas party and runs into someone from the past.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Reader
Kudos: 4





	last christmas.

sighing with defeat, i accepted the drink that bokuto offered me once he found me. the only reason i agreed to attend this christmas party was because he guilt tripped me by saying that we haven't seen each other since last month. we were in the middle of catching up until my eyes found you across the room.

"hm? is something the matter?" akaashi asked, sensing my uneasiness. i turned my attention back to him and bokuto to make sure they don't catch on. i was about to respond to change the subject, but akaashi's eyes shifted to where mine were just at a moment ago. "ahh... i see."

"mm..." i hummed, slightly defeated. i didn't want to cause a scene and ruin the party. it wasn't their fault for inviting their friend. i shouldn't have come... i thought to myself.

bokuto's gaze shifted from me to akaashi, curiosity evident in his eyes. "what's going on?"

"don't worry about it, what were you talking about again?" i asked, reeling his attention back to the previous topic he was rambling on about. taking a sip, i glanced around the room again in hopes to avoid eye contact with you. it's been a whole year since i saw you last... do you recognize me? i thought to myself as i took a quick glance back at you. my eyes met your own and i quickly averted my gaze away, but it seems as though you already saw my stolen glance. quietly, i excused myself from the crowd and slipped out of the apartment to get some fresh air. stepping out, i leaned against the railing as i looked up at the cold winter sky. "ahh... what're the odds..." i said out loud to myself. my words quickly faded into the night. 

the sound of the door sliding open again broke through the quiet night, catching my attention. i stole a glance to see you stepping out before closing the door after you. it was quiet between us as you took your place next to me, breathing out a deep sigh.

i clicked my tongue and took a long sip of my now warm beer, staring out into the endless darkness. small lights scattered throughout, each representing a life living outside of your own. it wasn't an awkward silence, but there was still some tension that was left unresolved since last christmas. slowly my eyes slid down to my freezing hands that dangled over the railing. "are you happy?" i asked, breaking the silence.

"hm?"

i looked at him from the corner of my eye, pausing to think of exactly what i wanted to ask him. why're you even out here with me? you're the one that gave my love away. "are you happy?" i repeated myself.

"mm... who could say?" he responded. he was looking out into the night until he turned his head to look at me.

slowly, i copied his actions to study his face. his dirty blond hair still fell just the way i loved and his eyes that matched watched me with curiosity. "you know... i thought you were someone i could rely on. but me? i guess i was just a shoulder to cry on for you." he was quiet, letting my words sink in. i scoffed, turning back to lean against the railing. "konoha... if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again."

he clicked his tongue and turned to look out with me once again. "... is that so?" his tone wasn't demanding or angry, it was calm. he knew what he did to me, we both knew that i played right into his game. "i'm sorry."

"you mean it this time?"

he hummed. "it was wrong of me to lead you on like that, to use you to make myself feel better."

the resentment in my heart for him subsided at his acknowledgment, but what was left was my unrequited feelings for him. "you know... i decided to give my heart to someone special this christmas."

"oh?" the surprise in his voice was evident. "you found someone new?"

"yeah," i paused, thinking of the right words to use. "i decided to give it to myself, to save me from tears." i turned to look at him again, giving him a soft smile. he faced me, looking at me curiously. i don't hate you anymore, but i hope one day i'll get over my feelings for you. "so long," i said as i took my first steps away from the past and into my future.

**Author's Note:**

> song: last christmas by wham!


End file.
